


Rules of Relationships

by You_Are_Constance



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Julie is in love with Keira Knightly because I said so, Luke is a romantic at heart, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, NetflixWeWantJATP2, Pride and Prejudice References, in fact it's more than references, it's entirely fluff okay, it's very cheesy so be warned, laughing, look i don't know where this came from but it's fun, they're just having a real good time, they're watching it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Julie Molina is no stranger to the "make your boyfriend watch Pride & Prejudice with you" unspoken rule. In fact, she's been looking forward to it for a long time.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Rules of Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> so this whole thing started because I wanted to write a One-Shot for March 11 (just cause it's #NetflixWeWantJATP2 day) and I was thinking about Keira Knightly (because I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean for the first time) and I thought about 2005 P & P and BOOM. this was born. (I actually haven't watched the movie in a few months so it may not be completely accurate)
> 
> hope y'all like it!

"What exactly are you making us watch?" Luke asks, sitting down and immediately stretching to take up the entire couch. 

"The most important movie in any relationship there is," Julie replies as she puts in the DVD and grabs the remote before making Luke put his feet back on the floor to make room for her to sit.

"What's it called?"

"Pride and Prejudice," Julie replies as the ads start playing before the movie starts.

Luke groans. "Wasn't it like, a book? A really boring book?"

Julie hits him with a pillow. "It's a romance, and it's beautiful. But yes, it is a book. The movie was based on the book."

"I think they were making a TV series for it back in 1995," Luke continues, "but I don't know for sure."

"There is a TV series," Julie says, "and it was released in 1995, and it is an excellent version. Ooh, maybe we should watch that one sometime! This one isn't that, though," she tells him at seeing the look of horror on her face. "This is the 2005 version. Don't worry, it's not too long."

"How long is it?"

"Just over 2 hours."

Luke lets out another groan.

"Not another peep from you. You have to watch this with me if we're going to be in a relationship. It's the rules." 

Luke glares at the TV as Julie skips to the menu and starts the movie, but he doesn't complain again.

They're only about halfway through the first scene before they are (quite rudely) interrupted.

"Whatcha watching?" asks Reggie, leaning over the side of the couch.

"Pride and Prejudice," Julie replies mechanically, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Is it the one with zombies?" Alex asks, the slight fear showing in his voice.

Julie shakes her head and hears Alex's sigh of relief.

"There's one with ZOMBIES?!" Luke exclaims. "Why aren't we watching that one?"

"Because that one doesn't have Keira Knightly," she replies.

True, there's a lot of reasons. But the lack of Keira Knightly in the zombies one is certainly one of them.

Reggie jumps over the couch and lands beside Julie. "Mind if I join?"

Julie shrugs. "But keep comments to a minimum. I don't want to be distracted from the love of my life."

Luke's gasp is louder than the movie itself, with the volume already turned up way high.

"I thought I was the love of your life?"

The hurt in his voice would normally make Julie feel bad, but in this case, it just makes her laugh.

"Sorry, Luke, but Keira Knightly Elizabeth Bennet comes first. Now shut up and watch the movie."

Luke turns back to the TV with a pout on his face.

"Okay," says Alex. "Well, you guys have fun. I'm gonna go find Willie."

He leaves immediately after, and Julie focuses entirely on the screen again.

They make it to the first ball, when Mr. Darcy and the Bingley's first arrive, before either of them make another comment.

"He's tall," is all Reggie says.

Julie nods.

"Why does he look so uncomfortable?"

"He doesn't like people," says Julie, not tearing her eyes away from the TV.

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't."

"Hm," says Reggie thoughtfully.

Reggie doesn't seem to be very good at keeping comments to a minimum.

An hour or so passes until they reach Darcy's first proposal. Luke (who was being rather quiet, save for a bit of freaking out at certain parts, mainly Mr. Collins's proposal, which was understandable), stands up abruptly, yelling at the TV, then turning back to Julie. "Is he allowed to do that?"

Julie just laughs, but Luke isn't done.

"They barely know each other! They hate each other! He can't just propose like that! It's not right!" 

"Luke, honey," says Julie, "that's kind of the point. Darcy is a pretty terrible person here. See, watch Lizzie's reaction."

Luke doesn't sit down as he turns his attention back to the TV. He smiles a bit triumphantly when Lizzie rejects Darcy.

"As she should," Luke mumbles.

Julie shakes her head, reaching out and grabbing Luke's hand to pull him back towards the couch. "You're blocking the screen."

Luke sits back down and is calm for a long time until he realizes that Lizzie doesn't hate Darcy anymore and that she is actually starting to fall for him instead.

"Why would she do that?" Luke whines. "He was horrible to her."

"Didn't you notice, though? Ever since Lizzie rejected him, he was trying to improve. He was trying to be better so that Lizzie can love him. And she does." She lets out a sigh with the last phrase.

"But how can she hate him, then love him?" Reggie asks.

"Feelings can grow in that sort of way," Julie explains. "She noticed him changing and becoming better, and she started to realize that she didn't hate him anymore. She began to realize that she loves him."

"But nothing's going to come out of it, right? He's already proposed, and she said no, so that would be the end of it," Luke concludes.

Julie just shrugs. She's never been very good at not giving spoilers. She's always just too excited to share that she doesn't stop to think about what exactly she's sharing.

But this time, she'd not going to give any spoilers. She's going to let them draw their own conclusions and experience the ending for themselves.

A little while passes, and it's to the point where Bingley proposes to Jane.

Reggie makes an "awww" noise.

"I was hoping that would happen."

Julie nods. "They deserve a happy ending." 

Luke glances over to them with a skeptical look on his face but doesn't say anything.

"Come on, Luke," Julie prods. "I know you were wanting it too."

Luke, to his credit, tries his very best to act like he really didn't care, but he eventually relents and nods.

Julie shushes them be before either of them could say another word.

It was time for Darcy's second proposal.

"Wait, what's going on?" says Reggie.

"Just watch," Julie grins.

Reggie and Luke don't tear their eyes away from the screen, as Darcy proposes again, and Lizzie accepts.

Julie can't help but let out a squeal. This scene, in Julie's opinion, is a masterpiece. One of the best scenes in cinematic history. Complete and utter perfection.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Luke and Reggie turn to face her with looks of shock and disbelief.

"Did he..." Luke begins. "Did... did he just..." He can't seem to be able to finish his sentence.

Julie just looks at him and smiles.

"He did," she says, and the words are barely out of her mouth before Luke pulls her into a hug, laughing the entire time.

"Thank goodness!" he exclaims.

Julie nods and doesn't try to break out of Luke's grip.

It takes even less time for Reggie to join them, and soon, they are just a mess on the couch, piled together, laughing (and a little bit crying, too. Mostly Luke, to be completely honest).

"Do you think we can watch the TV series one at some point?" he asks cautiously.

Julie nods. "Whenever you want."

She's just glad he enjoyed it. It's a bit of an unexpected surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me life (but don't swear or I'll delete them)
> 
> I'm @you-are-constance on Tumblr! come say hi!


End file.
